The present invention relates to paper rolls and methods of manufacturing paper rolls. Specifically, it relates to paper rolls having a rigid inner section wherein the rigid inner section loses rigidity when in contact with water and methods of manufacturing same.
Many people rely on paper rolls of various types or styles to clean themselves after using the bathroom. Large quantities of paper rolls are being consumed on a daily basis across the world. As traditional paper rolls are rolled around a rigid cardboard core, this leads to excessive amounts of waste generated, as the rigid cores are thrown away and crowd landfills. Additionally, costs of manufacturing and shipping these cardboard cores increase the overall costs of manufacturing a paper roll.
Previous attempts to cost and environmental concerns of a paper roll having a core have been partially successful, however some problems are left unaddressed. One product uses a rigid cardboard tube as a core that is made of a biodegradable material to minimize waste generation. However, leaves a costly additional step in the manufacturing process of creating and transporting the cardboard tube. Another product eschews the cardboard tube in favor of adhering the inner layers of the roll together to create a coreless paper roll, however these paper rolls collapse under the weight of the paper, leading to difficulty in unrolling the paper for use. Therefore, a paper roll that eliminates environmental waste and minimizes manufacturing costs, while still providing a convenient to use paper roll is needed.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing paper rolls and methods of manufacturing same. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.